Broken Hearts Still Beating
by IceAlchemist17
Summary: AbbyxOC, DiNozzoxMcGee, Yuri, yaoi. Who knows what else. Director Shepard still alive and set just after Chip framing Tony and McGee shooting the cop. It's what happens when Abby meets someone the polar opposite of her.
1. The Replacement

So...I've wanted to write this fanfic for a while. It's going to be Abby and an outside character, female. Also hinjts/more then hints of DiNozzo and McGee. Not sure who I'm going to pair Gibbs and Ziva up with. Oh and this happens a little after the whole Chip framing Tony deal and McGee shooting the cop.

I do not own any of these characters 'ceptKylie and the idea of Cameron and the twins. Don't ask...you shall see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs!!!!!! Gibbs!!!! Where are you Gibbs?"

"Right here Abby, what's wrong?"

The whole team looked up as Abby ran, well shuffled those dang boots of hers were causing some trouble, into the room. She looked frantic and upset, which was abnormal for the Forensic Specialist, unless one of them was hurt.

Tony did a quick look around, making sure all were here. They were, so why the hell the 'someone just died' look on Abby's face.

"Who died Abby?" Gibbs asked, eyebrow raised.

"My life!! I'm dead, it's horrible!"

"What's horrible Abs? The Caf-Pow machine broken?"

"No! Its worse then that! There's a woman downstairs stating she's my new lab assistant!"

The whole room went dead silent, everyone's thoughts turning to Charles "Chip" Sterling, the last assistant she had had. He'd tried to frame Tony, because Tony got him fired from a lab.

"Director!"

"Jethro don't even start," Director Jenny Shepard had walked out from her office, just standing there and watching the group, knowing this was going to happen.

"But Director! You know what happened with the last one…and this one is just…just…"  
"Just what?" came a calm voice from the elevator. A young woman, about Abby's age, was standing there. She was dressed conservatively with a gray skirt and white blouse. Her hair was blonde and eyes a vibrant blue, total opposite of Abby.

The team just sat there and stared at her before Tony whistled, although it died quickly at the withering look she gave him. Gibbs stood and looked from the Director to the new lab assistant.

"Jenny?"

"It's Director, Gibbs, and nothing will change my mind. Abby needs help and this young lady has no connection to your team or anyone in NCIS really. Welcome Kylie Stone to NCIS."

"Thank you, Director. I'm looking forward to working here."

"Now back to work. All of you."

Abby huffed and walked to the elevator, annoyed that she had to deal with _this _type of girl again. She thought she had gotten rid of them when she left high school.

Kylie leaned over Tony's desk, blue eyes darkening slightly in anger. "Ever whistle like that again and you won't be having children." She turned and walked out of the office area, opting for the stairs to the lab floor.

"W-Wow…they dress different, talk different, and even take different routes to the same place. This will be fuuuuuuuuuun."

Ziva smirked at Tony, "I like her."


	2. The Call

Kylie walked into the lab the next workday; thankfully it was after the weekend. She hoped that Abby had had time to cool off and accept her as her lab assistant. Kylie still remembered the heated conversation they had had Friday.

_Abby walked over to her as she walked in the door._

"_Now listen here, Kylie. I don't want to work with you and that's final._

_Abby turned away and walked back to her desk, sitting down. Kylie sighed and walked over. Putting her hand on the desk and leaning down so she could whisper and still be heard. _

"_I'm not here to take your job and I'm not here to hurt your precious team. I'm not Charles Sterling. So why don't you relax and get use to it."_

_Then she turned and walked away, going to look over the lab equipment. _

Kylie sighed softly as the memory brought back unwanted feelings of rejection that Abby had caused. It was probably why Kylie had reacted so coldly when she had talked back to Abby.

Abby looked up as Kylie walked in and then looked away, pointing to a black flip phone on the table.

"Your phone for NCIS, I've already programmed my phone number and everyone else's into it. Keep it on you always or Gibbs will freak out on you."

Kylie was stunned into silence for a moment before nodding slightly, "I see…thank you Abby." She smiled briefly and took the phone, hooking it to her belt.

"Abs we have evidence for you." Tony walked in with an evidence bag, "Top priority."

"Alright Tony," Abby smiled at Tony, totally forgetting that Kylie was there as she started to tease him about his latest female 'friend.'

But Kylie was there and she sighed softly, envious of their relationship. She only had that type of relationship with one person and she wasn't able to see that person at the moment. Soon, though, that would be different, hopefully as soon as this Friday.

Kylie helped Abby silently throughout the rest of the day, talking when she was talked to, lost in her own thoughts. Maybe things will be different now…maybe she could be happy now.

Gibbs walked in moments after the blood analysis went off, "Whatcha got for me Abs?"

"Gibbs it's scary how you do that whole ESP thing. It's weird I don't even have to call you anymore you just show up. It's like I send you telepathic mess-"

"-Abby."

"Sorry Gibbs. Well Kylie and I analyzed all the blood and we found out that it all points to the same person, a male with AB+ blood."

"Which matches about half the world if I remember correctly," Kylie added, leaning against the desk. She twirled a pencil in between her fingers and stared off into space until the Director knocked on the door.

"May I steal Kylie for a moment?"

Kylie pushed off the desk, knowing what it was about. They went out into the hall and talked for several minutes, no one daring to try and overhear what was being said. When Kylie returned she was slightly pale.

"Sorry," She murmured and walked over to her things, "But I have to go, on orders of the Director. I'll be back tomorrow."

Abby walked through the building of NCIS, waving bye to everyone and checking on McGee before heading to her car. That's when her phone started to vibrate; she glanced at the number and sighed softly. What did Kylie want this late at night?

"Hello? What do yo-?" Abby started before Kylie's frantic but quiet voice cut in.

"-I'm being followed Abby…I don't think I'll make it to my apartment, I'm on the corner of Goodman Street and Portland. Please…check with Mathys, he'll kn-" Her voice went silent as there was sounds of someone running and then Kylie screamed, then…just silence.

Abby stared at her phone and then turned running back inside. She might not like Kylie but that didn't mean she would let her be killed.

"GIBBS!"


	3. Interlude

Interlude: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I'm starting up "Broken Hearts Still Beating" again! I will be uploading chapter 3 soon…like right now. XD Sorry for the wait!

~Emi


	4. The Investigation

"Alright, Abby, go over it again. What happened?"

Abby was trembling, eyes wide. "I-I'm not sure Gibbs…I got a phone call from Kylie and she said she was being followed. Kylie said that she was on the corner of Goodman and Portland and she mentioned a name…Mathys I think. T-Then there was running and a female scream and the line went dead."

Gibbs slammed his hand on his desk. He refused to let an agent get hurt, especially a new one. "McGee I need Kylie's home address. Tony, Ziva, get ready to move out. Abby get to the lab and get all the information you can on Kylie and this Mathys person."

"Yes sir!" There was a rush of activity as everyone did as they were told. Soon Gibbs had three agents standing before him, ready to go.

"Boss, I got her address right here. It's about half an hour away."

"Good McGee. Let's go."

They all headed to the elevator, tense and worried. Tony went to push the down button when the door opened. Out stepped Director Shepard, still dressed in casual clothes.

"Report."

"She called Abby about two hours ago. Said she was being followed then was most likely attacked and the line went dead. We are going to her apartment now and checking the surrounding area."

"Alright. I will go and help Abby with finding information. Call us if you find _anything._"

Gibbs nodded and they piled into the elevator, riding it down to the parking garage. Tony and Ziva slipped into the back and McGee rode shotgun. Before they had even got their seatbelts on Gibbs was speeding off.

After about twenty minutes they reached Goodman and Portland. Gibbs pulled over and parked, looking back at Ziva and Tony.

"You two. Take a side and searched the whole area. Bag everything you find. We don't know what could help. McGee and I will check her apartment."

"Yes sir," Tony didn't even argue or give a smartass remark back. They all knew how serious it was then. When Tony didn't joke it meant he was really worried.

Ziva and Tony got out and took opposite sides, eyes straining for any clue of what had happened here just hours ago. They were silent, knowing that talking could make them miss an important detail.

Fifteen minutes passed without a sound and Ziva stopped to look over at Tony, having noticed that he had stopped several feet back. "You find something Tony?"

Tony looked up and nodded slightly before realizing that Ziva probably really couldn't see it.

"Yeah I found a cell phone that looks like it was issued from NCIS. It looks like it was smashed."

Ziva jogged over and started to flash her light around. Finding something she knelt down and took out a swab. "I found blood."

"We need to get these back to Abby. Let's get to Kylie's apartment."

With that they started walking towards the apartment complex that was nearby. Letting themselves inside her place, they started looking around. It was neat, even if most everything was still packed in boxes.

"Boss? We found a cell phone and blood." Tony peeked into the bedroom, wrinkling his nose at the boringness of it. Then he moved onto the kitchen, where McGee and Gibbs were leaning over a computer.

"Find anything Probie?"

Gibbs and McGee looked up before McGee turned back to the computer. "A lot of appointments but that's about it. Wait-" He started typing quickly on the computer, frowning slightly in concentration. "There's an appointment here for a court date. It was set for this Friday at ten."

"Court date? She hasn't mentioned anything about that to me. Did she mention it to you Tony?"

"We're not exactly best buds Ziva."

"She asked me for Friday off." Gibbs statement silenced both of them and they looked back at McGee.

"Any more information on it?"

"Let me check her e-mail." Tim started typing again, searching through the most recent e-mails. What he found shocked him a bit.

"From what I can tell she was going to court to put a man named Jacob Mathys away. At the moment she had a restraining order against him."

"Mathys? Isn't that the name Abby said?"

Gibbs straightened and started for the door. "Let's get back. McGee, bring the laptop."

Everyone moved towards the door and once again they were racing down the street towards headquarters. Once there they went straight down to the lab.

"What have you got for me Abs?"

Abby and the Director looked up, both looking worried.

"It's not good Gibbs."


End file.
